1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery charging method and a battery pack using a battery charting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, and other types of portable and/or electronic systems are powered by batteries. One type of battery includes a protecting circuit for controlling charging and discharging operations.